(xxx) Arousal
by Eve111
Summary: "We need to go Ant." Whispered Sparkelz, his voice hushed. Ant was silent for a few seconds. "…Why?" "I can't help what happens when I see you lying down like… that." And without waiting for a response, Sparkelz grabbed the Minecrafter's arms and their belongings, rushing them all back to the car. SparkAnt relationship. Yaoi/Slash/Smut. Don't read if you don't want.


It's that time for me again… I need to write some slash/yaoi/smut and get rid of these thoughts. Even just imagining Ant like this made me feel so… Notch damn it!

Just… CaptainSparkelz X AntVenom Yaoific/Slash. SparkAnt. Don't read if you don't want.

I listened to Sparkelz' outro song over and over while writing this… with my parents yelling at me to go into bed… wow…

* * *

Sparkelz stared at the man who was lying beside him, wearing only his swimming trunks. Notch he looked so _sexy_. His beautifully fit chest, his long, slender frame…. And he was almost half naked in front of him. Who would have known that an ordinary day at the beach would turn out like _this_? Ant, lying asleep, his skin glistening in the sun… right in front of him. Sparkelz felt himself harden. Oh _Notch_ he needed to get rid of that!

Sparkelz leaned down, bringing his mouth inches from Ant's ear. "Boo." He whispered.

Ant started, spraying sand everywhere and messing the towel beneath him, and only stopped when he saw Sparkelz grinning at him.

He sighed in relief with a hint of frustration. "Notch Sparkelz… Just… Don't do that again. Notch damn it… Please." Ant crouched, shaking the sand from the towel before spreading it out neatly once more.

"We need to go Ant." Whispered Sparkelz, his voice hushed.

Ant was silent for a few seconds. "…Why?"

"I can't help what happens when I see you lying down like…_ that_." And without waiting for a response, Sparkelz grabbed the Minecrafter's arms and their belongings, rushing them all back to the car.

"You look so Notch damn _fuckable _right now Ant." Sparkelz said, hurriedly shoving all their belongings into the boot of the car. Ant just stood beside him, speechless.

Sparkelz grabbed Ant's arm, pushing him into the passengers seat, before running into the drivers seat himself. He leaned to his left and smashed his lips against Ant's, his lust finally taking control over his actions. He wanted to do this right _here_! But he _couldn't_! It was making him furious. His hands nearly broke the steering wheel as he reversed out of the parking lot, and the whole time his eyes were on the road, he couldn't get the image of Ant naked below him out of his head. He was getting _exceedingly _hard.

•••

Ant stumbled out of the car, his stomach churning. He hadn't planned on any of this happening, and he hadn't wanted to be at all turned on, but throughout the drive home… his thoughts had wondered… and now… He just-

'SLAM!'

Ant's eyes widened as Sparkelz slammed the car door, pulling Ant into his grip, and picking him up. There was silence between the pair as Sparkelz carried Ant upstairs to his bedroom, and pushed him against the soft mattress.

"I am going to do this to you _now_ Ant! And you are going to relax!"

Sparkelz pulled off his own clothes, and Ant's followed shortly behind. Ant's heart was pounding, the adrenaline clouding his thoughts.

Sparkelz grabbed Ant by the wrists, and picked him up off the bed, pulling him close so that their noses were only inches apart. "I love you Ant." He breathed. Ant just continued staring at Sparkelz' eyes.

Sparkelz pressed himself against his partner. "You feel how hard you made me?"

Ant let out a gasp.

"You're going to help me get rid of that." Sparkelz spun Ant around by his wrists, and pushed him against the bed, exposing his backside, still soft like a young child's.

Sparkelz closed his eyes, savouring the moment. Oh Notch… How he looked forward to this. He slammed open a drawer and pulled out a small bottle, and nearly emptied the its entire contents in the rush. _Finally_.

Sparkelz pushed Ant further up the bed, making room for himself behind the younger Minecrafter. He rubbed himself against the others entrance, moaning. Feeling Ant's attempts to relax below him, he leaned down and planted a soft kiss on the others neck, before slowly trailing more kisses down his back. When he got to Ant's tailbone, he immediately thrust forward, pushing himself into the other. Ant gasped and whimpered slightly at the sudden and unexpected sensation. Sparkelz slowly pulled out, before pushing himself back in. Ant whimpered once more, and buried his face into the pillows. It was almost as if he still wasn't used to the strange feelings. Sparkelz ran his index finger down Ant's spine, and pulled out again. Ant moaned. Sparkelz pushed himself back in.

"S-Sparkelz?" Moaned Ant.

"Yes?"

"H-Harder." Ant gasped, his fingers digging into the bedsheets.

"Are you sure?" Sparkelz asked, genuinely concerned. He didn't want to hurt Ant. _Definetly_ not in a time like _this._

"Y-Yes…H-Hurry… Ngh-" Ant buried his face into the bedsheets, resisting the urge to yell out in pain.

Sparkelz pulled out of Ant, and re-angled his hips, finding the others sensitive point, before forcing himself back in. Unable to contain his feelings this time, Ant cursed aloud. It felt so good! Sparkelz pulled out, and threw himself forward again, causing Ant to shudder. Ant struggled to keep himself steady on his hands and knees. A few thrusts more and he would _collapse. _Sparkelz pulled out, and wrapped his arms around Ant, supporting the now weakened body below him. He pushed himself back into the other, and felt Ant's entire body shudder in sheer pleasure.

"Ant!" He yelled, and pulled out, thrusting back in as quickly as he could. He shouted aloud as he felt himself come, his manhood _finally _returning to its original state. As he pulled out, he felt Ant's entire body shudder as he shouted aloud too. His essence forcing its way out of him.

"S… Sparkelz…." Ant moaned, his voice weak.

"Shh." Sparkelz said, removing the thin blanket below them, revealing more layers of clean sheets. He pulled Ant into bed, and lifted one of the clean sheets up around them, not bothering to dress.

Sparkelz leaned forward, planting a soft, tired kiss on Ant's neck.

'I love you Ant.' He thought, sighing. Wow… He would _never_ get tired of doing this.


End file.
